Misunderstanding
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: Misao left Aoshi-sama... for 5 years she came back.. and find out that not everything is the same. Chapter Three finally up!
1. Prolouge

Misunderstanding  
  
Sumarry : Misao left Aoiya because of some misunderstandings. Five years later when she came back, everything had changed. Does that include the feeling Aoshi had for these seven years?  
  
"......" means conversation '..' means thought  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Pairings: A /M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and the storyline.  
  
Prologue  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
Silence  
  
"Okon! Omasu!"  
  
Another silence  
  
"Daremo koko ni des ka?"  
  
Again another silence  
  
'Mou. Where is everyone?' Misao grumbled as she walked into Aoiya.  
  
'It looks like it's deserted here. But there are suppose to have lots of customer around this hour'  
  
Misao walked around Aoiya to find anyone but found nobody.  
  
'Things here looks like they had been deserted for a year. But there's no way everyone would leave here especially Aoshi-sama. Wait wait wait. I shouldn't be thinking about him. It's because of him I left here. Stop thinking! Find everyone first.'  
  
Misao walks towards the dojo and found nobody inside, nothing.  
  
'Maybe I should ask Mika-obaasan where everyone had gone'  
  
Misao walks out the front door and walks straight toward Aoiya's neighbour's house.  
  
Misao is now standing outside the house of Kiyosuke Mika, Aoiya nearest neighbour.  
  
"Mika-obaasan!"  
  
"Hai chotto matte kudasai!"  
  
'Thank god Mika-obaasan is here.' Misao thought after hearing the voice of Mika.  
  
"Hai darewa deska? The shoji of house was slid open revealing an old Mika. "Konnichiwa Mika-obaasan " Misao bowed politely in front of the old lady.  
  
"Is this Misao?" Mika stared at her disbelieving that she was really Misao.  
  
"Hai Mika-obaasan"  
  
"Ohh Misao-chan! You had changed a lot. I can't even recognize you."  
  
Misao had indeed changed a lot since the last five year. She had matured a lot. Her kunai skills had even got much better than before and she also can fight with a katana.  
  
"Ne, Mika-obaasan, where is everyone in Aoiya?" Misao asked.  
  
"Eh? Don't you know that they had moved away?" Mika replied.  
  
"Huh? They moved away?" Misao asked the old woman disbelieving  
  
"Hai, after Okina-san had died a year ago."  
  
Misao was shocked after what she heard from Mika. "Jiya is dead?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
So. How do you think about that? Review please Domou Arigato. 


	2. Reunion with the beloved

Misunderstanding  
  
Summary: Misao left Aoiya because of some misunderstandings. Five years later when she came back, everything had changed. Does that include the feeling Aoshi had for these seven years?  
  
"......" means conversation '..' means thought  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Pairings: A /M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the OCs and the storyline.  
  
Chapter one: Reunion with the beloved  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 'Jiya is dead Jiya is dead Jiya is DEAD.'  
  
"You are kidding, right Mika-obaasan?" Misao asked.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Misao-chan," Mika answered back sadly  
  
'Uso Uso USO' Misao thought disbelievingly.  
  
"Misao-chan, daijoubunoka?" Mika asked concerned.  
  
"Where's his grave?" Misao tried to hide her sadness in her voice.  
  
"It's at graveyard behind the temple," Mika told her.  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu.," Misao said. Then she bowed politely in front of Mika before walking toward the place Mika said.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Misao-chan," Mika said before entering her house again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the graveyard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman was standing in front of the gravestone of Kashiwazaki Nenji, the former okashira before Shinamori Aoshi.  
  
'Why did you died, Jiya?" Misao thought while kneeling in front of the gravestone of Okina.  
  
'Why did you leave us? Why did you left your Misao-chan? WHY?' Misao thought while putting down her backpack and her katana on the ground. She recalled the night Aoshi left with Hannya, Shikijou, Beshimi and Hyokotto.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ne, Jiya?" the six years old Misao asked.  
  
"Hmm, nani Misao-chan?" Okina said.  
  
"You won't leave Misao-chan, right? You won't leave Misao-chan like aoshi- sama right?"  
  
".." "Hai, Misao-chan I won't leave you, I promise," Okina hesitated for a while before answering.  
  
"Arigatoo, Jiya." Misao said before falling asleep.  
  
"I won't." Okina said before sliding close the shoji of Misao's room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You still leave me, you broke your promise" Misao whispered to the grave stone.  
  
"I told you to wait for me until I came back and you promised." Misao stopped for a moment to wipe her tears. " You should be waiting for me at Aoiya," Misao said. "I had even bought you a new pair of tonfa for you, you know? And I wanted to give it to you when I come back. But." Misao took out a wooden box from her backpack. Inside the wooden box was a pair of silvery new tonfa. She buried the box into the ground just beside Okina's grave.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?" a cold voice startled Misao. Misao looked back and saw "Aoshi?!"  
  
"Misao?!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Writer's note:  
  
What do you think about this chapter?  
  
Please review .PLEASE DO NOT FLAME.I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY FLAMES.  
  
Thank you midnight3498 for reviewing .You are the first reviewer who reviewed. Furiri. domo arigato. AND NOT forgetting unique-starfish!!  
  
I am not ShiNIchi. ShiNIchi is my nee-chan, OK?  
  
And I will continue this story if I receive more than 7 review. (Now I only have 3 review *sob* *sob* T__T)  
  
Dori-chan  
  
ShiNIchi: NO!!!! This is mine!!!! Dori-chan does not exist!!! Dori-chan: You liar!! I do exist. I am your sister!! ShiNIchi: NO!!!!!!! *sob *sob Aoshi. help me. Dori-chan: teme you Aoshi is mine!! ShiNIchi: NOOO!! He is mine and Misao's. Misao: No! Aoshi-sama is mine alone!! (Hugging Aoshi HARD!) Aoshi: Lemme go!! (Turning blue) 


	3. Edo No Aoiya

Misunderstanding 

Summary: Misao left Aoiya because of some misunderstandings. Five years later when she came back, everything had changed. Does that include the feeling Aoshi had for these seven years?

"......" means dialogue

'……' means thought

(……) means the writer's rambling 

Rate: PG-13

Pairings: A /M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the OCs and the storyline.

Chapter two: Edo no Aoiya?

*******************************************************************************************

"Aoshi?!"

"Misao?!"

Both of them stared at each other without moving not even blinking.

Misao is the one who broke their eye contact. Then she stands up and walked toward the still frozen Aoshi .

"Konnichiwa, Aoshi-san," Misao greeted him then bow politely in front of him.

'Wow, I didn't know that a trip would change someone. She is so polite and she looks more feminine.' Aoshi thought inside his rarely thinking brain.' Wait! What did she actually call me? Aoshi-san?! ' He was felling strange hearing his name without the honorific. Aoshi sweep away the thought and greeted her back with same manner then bowed slightly.

'Wow, he bowed! I can't believe he actually bowed at me!' Misao thought surprised.

"………" Both of them stared at each other, speechless.

"So where do you live now, Aoshi-san?" Misao was the one who broke their silence. 

"At the Aoiya. It's in Edo." Aoshi replied.

'Edo?! Why Edo?! I thought he wouldn't return to Edo anymore,' Misao thought.

"So when did you came back?" Aoshi asked.

"Just this morning," Misao replied politely.

"Soka…" 'She is too damn polite!!' Aoshi thought.' Why wouldn't sh—'

"Could you bring me to see the new Aoiya, I like to see Okon and the others." Misao asked cutting off Aoshi's thought.

"…… Sure" Aoshi answered back after hesitating for a while. 'Well at least she still remembers them.

"Do you want to go now?" Aoshi asked.

"Well if you want to," Misao said smiling.

'Thank god she smiles. I think it's the first time she smiles since we meet. Her smile is just beautiful. The most beautiful thing I ever saw in my whole life. I really hope I could just kiss that pink lips and—Wow Wow Wow what am I thinking?' Aoshi thought almost shaking his head, almost.

"Please let me visit okina's grave first," Aoshi said.

"Please go ahead," Misao said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later at the train station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**passengers of the train to Edo please come aboard**  

"Ah, it's our train. Let's go." Misao said while smiling.

"Mm" Aoshi replied while standing up from the bench they were sitting.

They walked into the train and sat on the seats near the entrance. And they didn't even talk all the way. Misao was busy reading her book while Aoshi just slept all the way.

'He is just adorable when he slee—Hey Makimachi You shouldn't be thinking about that baka! Sheesh! Better concentrate on the book.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another hour later at Edo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao was too absorbed into the book until she didn't even know they had reached Edo. 

"Ano, ojousan we had reached Edo already, please come down from the train. We need to carry the other passengers to Kyoto now. If you want to return to Kyoto please buy the ticket at the ticket station," Suddenly a young train attendant said beside her.

"Ah! Gomenasai! We will go out now." Misao hurriedly said.

'OK I think it is a BAD IDEA!! I shouldn't be concentrating on the book, now I didn't even know we had reached. BAKA! Okaayy Now I had to wake that icicle again. Sheesh!' Misao thought angrily while trying to wake Aoshi up.

"Ano, Aoshi-san, Aoshi-san," Misao called.

"Hmm?" Aoshi suddenly woke up.

"We had reached Edo," Misao said.

"Soka, let us go to Aoiya now." Aoshi said coolly.

'So he's still an ice block huh? Well at least he is much more talkative' Misao thought after hearing Aoshi cool reply.

So they walked together to the new (or it should be old, it's already open for a year) Aoiya. Well actually Misao was running because Aoshi walked too fast but she never told him to slow down. As people said, Pride first.

'That stupid guy, why couldn't he just slow down a bit?' Misao thought angrily while running. 'Can't he see I'm wearing a Kimono?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later at the new Aoiya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao was already panting when they reached the new Aoiya.

'Well this is not really a bad place. It's near the city centre and to the Kamiya dojo too' Misao thought while looking around. 

They walked into the Aoiya(I'm tired to type 'the new Aoiya' again so when I said Aoiya it means 'the new Aoiya') 

"Irashaimasen!!" Okon sound was heard through the noisy restaurant. "Ah, Aoshi! You had come back, it's quite fast. Ah, who is this pretty lady?" Okon said while walking towards them.

"Don't you remember me, Okon?" Misao asked smiling.

"Ah? AHHHHHH!! LOOK!! MISAO IS BACK!!!!"  Okon screamed, shocked to see Misao in front of her.

"WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Three consecutive voices were heard and in a flash second, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro were seen in front of Aoshi and Misao.

"Konnichiwa, Minna-san," Misao said politely while bowing.

"Ah! Misao-chan, when did you come back?" Omasu said after calmed down.

"Just this morni—" 

"Hei, waitress! Where is our sake?" a drunken guy said cutting Misao words.

"Wakattayo! Mou stupid drunken guy…" Omasu muttered.

"Is that a katana nee-san?" a little kid suddenly said.

"KATANA?!" almost everyone in the restaurant screamed.

"No no little girl it just a stick," Misao replied almost instantly.

Sounds of relief were heard throughout Aoiya. 

A sweatdrop was formed behind of Misao head, "Yare Yare."

"Ne, Okon? Would you like me to help you in the restaurant?" Misao asked  

"Thank god, sure" Okon said while thanking the god for some help.

"Do you have another set of uniform? Misao said.

"I have another set in my room!" Omasu answered Misao question from the other side of the restaurant without even waiting for an answer from Okon. "I don't think you will fit in Okon's uniform!" She said again.

"OMASU!!" A murderous sound was heard.

"Hai Hai," Omasu said. "And Misao-chan, you can put your things in an empty room. 

"Ano, where is Omasu's room and an empty room?" Misao asked but didn't receive an answer.

"Upstairs, the second room to the left and you can take the empty room beside her room"

"Ah, Arigato gozaimasu," Misao said shocked to hear Aoshi answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later at Aoiya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Misao spend all the day helping Aoiya.

Well nothing happen during the time. Well actually yes, some customers were thrown out by Okon and Omasu because they had disturb Misao( Well actually they had groped Misao's butt) 

Aoshi had used up all his strength to control himself not to slice the guys into 356 pieces and feed them to the dog.

'This is going to be a hard and long day' Aoshi thought while staring at Misao.' Well it worth it. Really worth it'

Yeah right

*******************************************************************************************

TBC

*******************************************************************************************

Writer's note:

I got seven reviews, Yeah!!

Well I think this chapter is a bit too long it's about a thousand words.

Well it's what unique-starfish want, right?

Well I won't be updating really soon because of some stupid and useless exam, so gomenasai.

And thank you very much for the reviews.

-----P/s: I shiNIchi will force my sister (Dori-chan) to write the next chapter… on Thursday … J 

Dori-chan: Hoi! I need rest you know!!

shiNIchi: But your resting means reading fanfiction in front of the computer… so why not start writing the next chapter!!! ;P 

Dori-chan: Hoi!! The rest I mean is rest you baka tori atama

shiNIchi: Why you little stupid racoon!! ( Beats up Dori-chan!!) 

shiNIchi: Ok Until next time!! JA!! (Dori-chan is now unconscious)

Ja ne

shiNIchi 

Hey Dori wave goodbye!! 

Dori-chan: Oro @_@;


	4. Grown up

Misunderstanding  
  
Summary: Misao left Aoiya because of some misunderstandings. Five years later when she came back, everything had changed. Does that include the feeling Aoshi had for these seven years?  
  
"......" means dialogue. '..' means Misao's thought. Italics means Aoshi's thought. /../ means others peoples' thought (..) means the writer's rambling.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: A/M with K/K and others at the side  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the OCs and the storyline.  
  
Chapter three: Meeting with Kenshin-gumi and the robbers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nightfall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoiya was just closed. Everyone was busy doing their own chores. Okon and Omasu were wiping the tables in Aoiya and talking. Shiro and Kuro were cleaning the kitchen. Misao was bathing and Aoshi was meditating in his room.  
  
Let us hear what Okon and Omasu were talking about.  
  
"Ne, Okon? Do you feel something strange about Misao-chan? Omasu said starting up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it's like Misao had changed from a rude, boyish and childish girl into a polite, feminine and matured woman." Okon said while wiping the table.  
  
"Maybe our Misao-chan had grown up," Omasu said while giggling.  
  
"Ne, Okon? Misao is not married yet right?" Omasu said mischievously.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Omasu," Okon said back smiling mischievously.  
  
"But she is going to be 23 years old this year. Don't you think she's a little old?" Okon said.  
  
"We could just cheat a bit." Omasu said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"But would Misao don't kill us when she know about it?" Okon said recalling the time when they threw away her clothes. "You know when she's angry, she's scary." Okon said.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"OKON!! OMASU!! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Misao ear-piercing scream was heard all over Aoiya.  
  
"Na, Misao-chan---It's only your clothes--- you- still go---t your Ki--- mono," Okon said while avoiding Misao's flying kunai.  
  
"Soyone, Misao-chan," Omasu said while running past the anxious Okina.  
  
"Wait a second, Misao-chan," Okina said while stopping Misao from killing Okon and Omasu. "What happened?" Okina asked the fuming Misao.  
  
"They threw away my clothes!!" Misao said while trying to escape from Okina firm grasp on her shoulder.  
  
"But you still have your Kimono, right?" Omasu said while hiding behind the confused Shiro.  
  
"But I don't want to wear a kimono and the clothes are my favourites." Misao said while trying to reach Omasu and Okon from Okina.  
  
"Calm down Misao, Calm down," Okina said while patting Misao's back. "We'll buy new clothes for you, Ok?" Okina said to Misao. "And both of you, don't you throw away her clothes again. It's already the fifth time this year." Okina said while pointing at Okon and Omasu.  
  
"But she's going to be 16 this month. It's not appropriate for her to wear clothes that show her legs." Okon said back.  
  
"Yeah," Omasu said supporting Okon's words from Shiro's back.  
  
"No, this will be the last time both of you throw away her clothes and I don't want any more things happened about both of you throwing away Misao's clothes again." Okina said sternly.  
  
"Mou, Okina you are too pampering to Misao." Okon said while walking away.  
  
"Promise it won't happen again!!" Okina said while comforting Misao.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Omasu and Okon said while running away from the angry Okina.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Now that Misao IS scary," Okon said with Omasu nodding her head.  
  
Little they know, Aoshi had finished his meditating and he was going to the dining room. And Aoshi had been standing at the back entrance when Okon and Omasu were talking about their little conversation.  
  
Now now now, I know what both of you are planning and I'm going to stop it. If Misao didn't kill you people, I will. Then he walked away and walked straight towards the garden to have some fresh air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the garden of Aoiya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao was standing in the middle of the garden, arms stretched out like wings. She was just enjoying the fresh air outside. A rest is just right after a day work.  
  
'I can't believe some guy will touch me. If not because Okon and Omasu had beat them up before me. They would be dead by now.' "Stupid hentai jerk!" Misao muttered loudly.  
  
At the same time Aoshi was just passing the garden and just in time to hear Misao loud muttering.  
  
Those hentai! Can't believe they would touch my Misao? How dare they touch you.? Don't they know you belong to me.? If I am faster than Okon and Omasu they will be dead. Wow when did she belong to me? But I could really hope. Misao belongs to everyone in Aoiya but me. Aoshi sighed at that thought.  
  
Misao turned around when she heard a sigh behind her.  
  
"Ah! Aoshi-san," Misao said surprised to see Aoshi behind her.  
  
'Well I don't think I had sensed his presence, maybe he was hiding his presence. Hump! Still the sneaky Aoshi huh?'  
  
"Well its dinnertime and I didn't saw you at the dining room. So I thought I would go and find you."  
  
"Sooka. Well let's go" Misao said before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the dojo after Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Man I'm full,' Misao thought while entering the dojo. 'I shouldn't have eat that much,' Misao thought again while sitting down in the middle of the dojo. 'Maybe I should meditate before training.' After that Misao closed her eyes but quickly open it up again when she heard someone speaking.  
  
"You shouldn't be training with full stomach. You will throw up," It was Aoshi who said that.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Aoshi-san," Misao replied while closing her eyes again. 'Why should you be concerned about me?' Misao scolded Aoshi in her mind.  
  
"Why are you here, Aoshi-san?" Misao asked.  
  
"To train," Aoshi replied coldly.  
  
'So you return to an ice block again. I thought you had changed.' Misao said while giving Aoshi a side glance.  
  
"But you said it yourself, you will throw up if you train with full stomach," Misao said.  
  
"I didn't eat during the dinner," Aoshi said while unsheathed his twin Kodachi.  
  
'Guess you want privacy,' Misao rose up then walked straight to the shoji.  
  
"Wait, Misao," Aoshi said while turning around.  
  
"Hmm, nani Aoshi-san? Misao said while turning around.  
  
"Would you like to spar with me for a while?" Aoshi asked her.  
  
"Sure but maybe later. I'm still feeling a little full," Misao said.  
  
"Then shall we talk while waiting?" Aoshi said while giving her a half smile.  
  
'Wow! What happened to him during this five year? He's smiling and he wanted to talk with me?! Let's see if there's any flying pig outside,' Misao thought amused by Aoshi strange behaviour. "Sure," Misao said while sitting down near the tobira while looking out.  
  
Aoshi resheath his kodachi and took his place opposite of Misao.  
  
"So where did you go during these five years?" "So how are you during this five year?" Aoshi and Misao asked simultaneously.  
  
"Gomenasai, please go first," Misao said.  
  
"Where did you go during these five years?" Aoshi asked again.  
  
"Well I travelled all over Japan and also to Shanghai." Misao said. Then she stood up from her seat then walked to the shoji.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aoshi asked when he saw Misao stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get some tea. It will be better to talk with tea." Misao said while turning her head behind. Then she walked away.  
  
Shanghai? Why should Misao go to Shanghai?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the same time in the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Shall I tell him the truth? Well he will know eventually, why don't I just tell him earlier? It won't kill.' Misao thought while waiting for the water to boil. She had prepared everything for the tea. Now she is just waiting for the water to boil. 'Maybe I should. The earlier I tell him, the faster it will finish, the earlier I could go back to Shanghai.' Misao thought while whistled.  
  
She thought the water is hot enough so she picked up the kettle. She put it in the tray with the other things needed for the tea then she walked back to the dojo. 'I'll make the tea in the dojo.' Misao thought. 'I just can't wait."  
  
Misao came back about ten minutes later. Because she almost tripped over a vase and almost threw the tray to the unsuspecting Okon. Not because of her good balance Okon would be a red chicken by now. The hot water splashed at the vase and the kettle flew right into Okon's hand. So she had to make the tea again.  
  
"Gomenasai I'm late, Aoshi-san," Misao said while panting. She had run from the kitchen to the dojo. Then Misao tell the whole story to Aoshi. Aoshi chuckled when he heard the story. And Misao only bowed her head hiding her blushes.  
  
So you're still the clumsy Misao huh? Aoshi thought.  
  
"Ano, Aoshi-san?" Misao said when she stops blushing.  
  
"Hmm?" Aoshi said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," Misao said while making the tea for them.  
  
Aoshi nodded his head telling Misao to continue.  
  
"I wan-"Misao words was interrupted by a loud sound of screaming coming from outside.  
  
"What is that?" Misao said while looking outside from the tobira.  
  
"TASUKETE!!" A female sound was heard.  
  
"Shall we go and see what happened, Aoshi-san?" Misao said while taking her Katana from her side.  
  
"Aa," Aoshi said while standing up from his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the city centre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi and Misao reached there a few minutes later and only to be greet by a chaos. Everybody was running here and there. Dead body was seen everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" Aoshi managed to ask a running man.  
  
"There're robbers, they killed peoples and steal our things," the man managed to say it out.  
  
"Robbers?" Misao said.  
  
"Let's go," Aoshi said  
  
"Ah, Himura-san," Misao said after spotting the red-haired rurouni.  
  
"Misao-dono?! Kenshin said shocked.  
  
"When did you come back?" Sanosuke asked feeling a little bit strange.  
  
"I'll answer your question after this chaos end," Misao said while running to a group of police officers. The other follow her close behind.  
  
"Where are the robbers? Misao asked while panting.  
  
"Huh? Who are you? Go away from here if you didn't want to get killed!" An officer snarled while trying to keep Misao away.  
  
"I'm a friend of Himura Kenshin!" Misao scolded back at him.  
  
"Ah, Himura-sensei's friend! Sumanu," He said back. "But you must stay away from here. It's really dangerous here."  
  
"Demo--" Misao words are again interrupted by a loud sound of booming.  
  
"Misao-dono," Kenshin said while panting. "How is the situation?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know," Misao said. "They wouldn't let me know." Misao said again.  
  
"Ah, Shinichi-dono," Kenshin said recognising him.  
  
"Himura-sensei!" Kosaburo Shinichi said seeing the world greatest warrior. (At his opinion)  
  
"Will you let us go in?" Kenshin said.  
  
"But, it's really dangerous," Shinichi reasoned.  
  
"It's Ok," Yahiko said suddenly appear behind Sanosuke.  
  
"But." Shinichi said.  
  
"Oi, Shinichi! Let them in!" A voice said from somewhere.  
  
"Hai, Kaichou!" Shinichi quickly move away from the place to let the five of them go in.  
  
"Arigatoo de gozaru," Kenshin said to Yamagata, the captain of the group.  
  
"We think they're at the Akabeko," Yamagata said telling them where the robbers are.  
  
"Aaa," Kenshin said back.  
  
They quickly ran to Akabeko. The saw the restaurant was in total mess. The walls were ruined and the tables were smashed. They could see Tae at the corner hiding behind some ruined tables. Fire was everywhere burning down the whole restaurant.  
  
"Tae!" Sanosuke said while running through the fire to take Tae out of the burning building.  
  
"Sanosuke! Dame!" Misao tried to run inside but only to be blocked by Aoshi.  
  
"It's dangerous," Aoshi said. "They will be all right," Aoshi said again.  
  
"But." Misao stopped at mid sentences because she knew she will not win when arguing with Aoshi.  
  
Sanosuke came out a few minutes later with Tae. She was crying and mumbling "They ruined my restaurant" over and over again.  
  
"Take care of her," Sanosuke said to Misao while putting Tae in front of her.  
  
"But I want to help," Misao said to Sanosuke.  
  
"Then take care of her," Sanosuke said back then he ran away.  
  
"Take her to Aoiya," Aoshi said to her then ran to Sanosuke's direction. Kenshin and Yahiko followed them later.  
  
"Mou. Tae-san, let's go," Misao said to the miserable woman beside her while leading her to Aoiya.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Writer's note:  
  
Sorry I had to end here.  
  
This is the new third chapter. The front is still the same but I change the back completely. This is because I think you guys don't like the first one.  
  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed for the first chapter three. (There's only three person *sob* *sob*) well anyhow thanks a lot.  
  
Since I changed the story so the next chapter will be about the fight with the robbers.  
  
Who got Kenshin Kaden? I want to know what happened. All I know is Kenshin went to the war at China and died there. Is it true? And Misao cut her braid. And Kenji hates Kenshin for running into the war again when he should stay at home with him and Kaoru. And Yahiko had a child named Shinya Myojin with Tsubame. And. And. And dunno. Hahaha.  
  
Please tell me if you have the story and plz plz plz sent me a pic of Misao with short hair. ONEGAI!!! *Puppy eyes*  
  
If you don't know the meaning of the Japanese word I use please look here. Tobira- the window Shoji- the sliding door which is used in traditional Japanese  
  
Ja ne  
  
Dori-chan 


End file.
